IS CHEMISTRY MORE THAN JUST ATTRACTION'
by Clarica
Summary: Clark and Lois are just friends… he's dating Lana but Lois is living with the Kent's and Clark, even in his strong external denial, is noticing her in a new, unexpected way… something more than friendship is coming out from the surface of their not so platonic relationship…you could take it as a longer off-screen scene or a sequel of my LOIS IN BIKINI…Entirely Clois stuff.


Title: 'IS CHEMISTRY MORE THAN JUST ATTRACTION?'

Subtitle: 'AN 'ORDINARY' EVENING WITH THE KENTS'

Summary:

Clark and Lois are just friends… he's dating Lana but Lois is living with the Kents and Clark, even in his strong external denial, is noticing her in a new, unexpected way… something more than friendship is coming out from the surface of their not so platonic relationship…you could take it as a longer off-screen scene or a sequel of my LOIS IN BIKINI…Entirely Clois stuff.

Author: Clarica

Rating: 'M' this shot has allusive and sometime explicit sexual content

Dedication:

_This short fiction is dedicated to Ericaclois:_

_What you wrote in your review got me inspired…_

_This is the result and it's for you first_

_I hope you like it Sonia!_

_And a special thanks to Linda09 for her messages and suggestions…_

_I know you don't like Baby Clois stuff but your encouragement helped me so much…_

_**A.N. nr 1 This is my second attempt of a short story and was supposed to be a second chapter of my first fic LOIS IN BIKINI… (to be honest, I didn't have any idea to write a sequel of that but I was intrigued by a review of my recently new Clois friend Ericaclois: thanks to you Sonia) anyway, I decided to leave this as a new fic because these short Smallville off-screen scenes are part of my project at the moment… I'm a beginner in this wonderland of Smallville Clois fanfics…excited and full of ideas to put down, though I don't have much time at the moment… but, if you want to get it better and give it a deeper background I suggest you to read my first one.**_

_**I hope you really enjoy it and review it. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**A.N. nr 2: In this fiction I took a 'writer's liberty', I don't know how else calling it… anyway, I'm referring to the dog Shelby with the pronouns 'he' and 'him' because it seems more natural for a family dog but I used the ****possessive adj. 'its' because it is a dog and not a human being …**_

_**I hope it's clear…**_

_**And remember, I'm Italian and writing in English is my dream come true here but, hey, if you don't get some parts of the fic let me know… I'm trying to improve my language skills day by day and with your help I'm sure I'll be better…**_

_**I didn't get this story edited by a beta reader so, please, forgive my possible mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Smallville universe **_

**_I write only for fun and entertainment… I hope_ **

TIME and PLACE:

It's the end of summer at the Kent Farm, Smallville

Sometime after ep. 4 'Aqua'and before ep. 6 'Exposed' in season 5

xxxxxChemistry=Cloisxxxxx

The sunset had gone for a while now… It was a lovely summer evening, not too hot not too humid… Clark took a deep breath in, smelling the air around the cornfield just outside the barn…

He was heading to the house for dinner talking with Lana on his cell phone

\- … Oh… Are you sure? I'm so sorry to hear that… I mean… it's gonna be a beautiful summer night…there are so many stars in the sky… yeah… I know that… your astronomy project for the next weekend… no…no… it's ok…-

\- I'm really sorry too Clark…- her voice sweetened a bit - but my partners in this huge project scheduled the meeting for tonight in the hope to catch more stars… it's really important for me…

-I know… but I thought… -

He didn't know what to say in reality… things with Lana had been a little more awkward and tense after their first time together that, by the way and despite all their effort hadn't gone so great… and now that he had his powers back he didn't know how to deal with them, 'sex' and Lana…

_\- sex/my powers/Lana… my powers/sex/Lana?…She's such a delicate flower… you know…I can't stand the idea of causing her any possible pain with my strength…- _that was his thought: always her safety first… so in the last few weeks they had seen each other mostly in group, with friends, just in case…all their other attempts failed because of his fear of hurting her…

\- Clark…? Are you there?

\- I am…

\- Look, if the meeting won't keep too long I'll come to watch some bright stars with you in the barn later … I promise… now, I'm in a hurry… bye –

\- Lana, maybe it's best for you if…- but she had just hung up the phone

A feeling of uncertainty extended from his heart… - _why do things with Lana always get worst when all the premises seemed so promising? - _he wondered.

That feeling… that precise feeling deep down his inner self, was what exactly kept him from reveling her all about his secret.

He loved her… he always had… he truly 'wanted' to love her…that's what he persisted telling himself… she was the dreamy romantic icon his mind had created… the picture of him and Lana together was his obsession from the start of his adolescence and maybe before… he couldn't think of another one for him…but… there's always also a 'but' with her when it involved the real life…

Clark took another deep breath in, leaving all that awkwardness behind him and sensed the fresh smell in the air mixed with the inviting other one coming from the house: his mother had cooked something special for dinner… something spiced…

He jumped over the porch' stairs all at once and opened the back door… the scene that captured his eyes was refreshing… Lois, the same stunning girl he was fantasizing about earlier in the barn, was laughing with his mother beside her while she was placing the plates on the table distractingly and his father was checking the oven smiling at them…

Suddenly Clark had a glimpse of what Lois meant for his parents… her lightness and her attachment for the Truth and the Right in the world, something he had discovered first in her determination to get justice for her cousin Chloe and later to put her sister Lucy on the right path, was the thing that made the difference for them… Martha and Jonathan sensed this remarkable aspect of her personality the first time she came to live there, at the Kent farm… more than a year ago… He could tell they were truly fond of her.

She was like that in a way for him too… the memories Lois had shared with him last year about her mother and her sister Lucy had touched him on the personal field of trust… and maybe she was the daughter his parents had never got…

For sure, she was stubborn, sarcastic, verbally incontinent and even rude sometime but also so crystal clear and secure, with the right values that had made roots inside her… the same principles Clark had grown up with. Maybe it wasn't so bad Lois had reappeared to stay with them at the farm…

To tell the truth, he had thought about her sometime in the last few months after her departure and until her return… he had been wondering what she's doing in Europe with his father and sister and when or if he would have had the chance to see her again…For Clark Lois was the most independent and tough girl he'd ever met (meteor infected freaks apart)… these qualities had made room inside him…and when he saw her at the lake a week ago, he had to admit she looked sexier than he had ever seen her before… even hotter than the night of his prom… and more confident too… if that was possible… her confidence was what had got into him more…it wasn't an aspect he guessed he could admire or even love in a girl… but with Lois the usual rules didn't work well… Now that he had done 'it' with Lana he was wondering about Lois' sex life… maybe something happened during her summer time in Europe… maybe Lois had enjoyed some sex action too… for sure he could tell she wasn't a virgin anymore… something was different in the way she moved or the way she had talked to him after her arrival at the lake… but the thought of her and an hypothetical guy in a private sexual situation gave him an extremely annoying sensation… like last week when he had to see her with A.C. …The image of that university swimming champion and Lois kissing, in the dark of his living room passed before him like a deleted scene of a movie…luckily the guy had gone for good…

When Clark came to sight they stopped laughing to look at his face

\- What's going on guys? - he asked with a weak smile

The three of them sharing an intuitive look

Lois started first

\- Hey Smallville, we were a little bit worried about you… all alone, in the emptiness of your loft in the barn… for so long… were you sleeping? - she smiled at him sardonically

\- I was 'reflecting' and 'relaxing'… for the record - he answered, grinning to himself and a flash of Lois in that famous red and blue bikini passed instantly through his mind causing a specific reaction in the middle of his body…

Quickly, Clark lowered the bottom of his T-shirt trying to cover as well as he could the bulge formed under the belt buckle of his jeans but the scarlet red of his shirt wasn't the best color to hide such an 'impressive dimension' so he sat down under the table before 'someone' could notice any 'embarrassing change' in his body…

\- _Why does she have this effect on me? Because she's so hot man! – _he frowned_… - Maybe Kal-El has a thing for her…P__ossibly it was the Good Samaritan complex…After all, she was the one that rescued him in that cornfield..._\- too late though, a young but expert female eye registered promptly that interesting 'modification'…

\- You 'reflecting' and 'relaxing'… that sounds new…- Lois retorted placing a shiny plate right under his nose… doing so, she lowered near him brushing her right arm against his left bare one, apparently without any knowledge of it… a wave of fresh, fruity scent seized his senses adding to that simple touch a silent shiver down his chest…Clark junior trying to stretch uncomfortably… and before he could come up with a sassy reply his mother stepped in

\- Hey sweetheart, what's wrong? You seem a little distracted…-

\- It's okay mom… everything is fine…-

_-…More than fine actually…- _he couldn't help himself…

\- Is Lana coming for dinner son? – Jonathan asked, sitting in front of Clark and putting the main dish, he had removed from the oven, on the center of the table…

\- …Hem…no; she is in a meeting for a huge and 'long' university project… maybe later…-

\- Poor Clarkie… No pretty girlfriend tonight? Ouch!…Does it hurt eh? - Lois replied delving a knife into the wound… so to speak…

\- You know what?- she added, changing her tone unexpectedly - You deserve a special treatment tonight… So stay here and 'relax'… I'm going to take care of you…- her left eyebrow raised while she bit her lower lip…

He shot her an inquiring look… expecting a teasing action that didn't come. Instead she sat down beside him putting a huge portion of the smoking 'paella' on his plate

\- Here, for you Smallville… it's a Spanish specialty, very popular in Europe…and with the significant help of your mother… I made it for you all… -

\- …How nice of you…- he smiled

\- So Lois, - interjected Martha sitting down near his husband – tell us something about your summer adventure in Europe with your family…-

\- Actually, Mrs. K, I had a really good time there…- said Lois firing an intense look at Clark and before he could react in any possible way she went on…

\- After my father and I have rescued the 'prodigal sister' from her running around Europe, we've spent sometime in Spain and Italy…Italy, in particular, will always have a special place in my heart…Ah…- she sighed - all that history, culture and the breathtaking beauty of the nature there…- She was lost in her dream for a moment…

\- There are a lot of historic and 'breathtaking' natural beauties just here in Kansas – was Clark's quick reply

\- What?!...Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Skippy… I'm sure by tomorrow you'll really believe it…- she flashed her bright smile at him

Martha and Jonathan Kent watched them in amusement.

During all that dinner Lois entertained them with a lot of anecdotes about her discoveries in Italy. All the historic sites she visited in Rome and Florence. The incredible beauty of Venice – 'The city between bridges and waters' as she called it.

Clark, despite his external denial, was truly amazed by all the experiences she had lived in the 'Old Continent'. He could notice a lot of changes just by staring at her… and not only the appealing physical ones...But

\- _She's more beautiful than ever…with that light tan that colors her silky skin…I mean…_-

he swallowed - _I've never seen her this way before…maybe I've fantasized about her sometime last year after ogling her in that pink prom dress but… - _

Her confidence again, also increased by all that travelling and discovering about new places, different cultures, unusual habits was what fascinated him the most. For sure, being an U.S. General's daughter and moving from place to place around the world had its benefits in making new and exciting experiences… and that was the thing. That was the internal reason that pushed him to challenge her every time. His desire to truly show her his real self, with all his powers and his alien origins was growing unexpectedly inside him. It's what you do when you want to share your secrets with an 'intimate friend'… He had an urgent need to amaze her in some way. Deep down he wished she could see beyond the plain farm boy he happened to seem. Chloe and Lana always made him the center of their interest… He knew the effect he had on girls in general around Smallville… but **she didn't come** **from Smallville…** Lois hadn't lived there from the day of her birth. She was totally different from any other girl he had ever met _\- Lois… so fearless and tough…-_ She had got some concrete experience of the world… Even with all his powers he couldn't just compete with that… But he couldn't also stand the idea that she seemed only to make fun of him.

Later Lois described some funny and risky adventures she had lived with her father and sister in the North of Italy, climbing a mountain in the paradise of the 'Dolomites'… and mimicking all the movements and actions she had made to wear and then to take off the technical equipment needed to deal with such an enterprise she, every now and then, caused some parts of her body to touch or crash into some of Clark's accidentally…

Physical sensations burned inside him, his new erection was pulsing regularly within the confine of his jeans… everything had been covered up with his weak smiles because of the constant presence of his parents that, apparently, hadn't noticed anything strange in his or her behavior during all the time…

\- _Does she do it on purpose or is it really coincidental?... I can't believe it… I know I'm not supposed to react that way but… it feels so good… Clark stop it! Stop it before…before what?... Am I physically 'attracted' to her?... Who wouldn't be man?!...I mean… maybe a little… Yeah…definitely more than a little…-_

She was sexy and funny, Clark would have never believed before meeting Lois Lane that a girl could be 'sensual' in the proper sense of the term and, at the same time, so funny and full of surprises for every new day he was getting to know her better.

He was so enchanted by her recounting that his imagination could vividly picture her in that tiny mountain climbing equipment… a purple form fitting top and a pair of purple form fitting shorts hugging her perfect curves and shining in the sunlight…

In his vision she was hanging on the mountain's wall in the same roped party chained with him. Her thighs and butt wrapped tight with those technical ropes right above his face… preceding him. The visual of those 'gifts' so clear that he could almost touch them…

_-Ok, Clark… come back to Earth, would you?...This is an erotic mirage… not happening…-_

\- Hey, honey… are you okay? – His mother calling from a long, far distance caressing his hair

\- Hum… I… I'm fine mom… -

\- There's something wrong with you tonight… anyway sweetheart, your father and I are going out to watch that old movie remake in town, remember? So don't you worry about us… we'll come home late tonight… bye - she kissed him on the forehead and rushed to the back door smiling at Lois.

She was waving at Mrs. Kent with a hand while the other was holding her cell phone. She was supposed to go out with Chloe later but the little blonde was just calling her to inform about something had come up in Metropolis at last minute and she had to attend to...

\- It's ok Chlo… you don't have to apologize… I get it… and I mean 'I get it'- she emphasized the last three words – possible new job, new coworkers, exciting news… besides it's too late now for me to come there… see you… –

Clark watched his parents through the window by the sink as they made their way out of the farm in the truck, leaving a long foggy trace on the road in the main entrance…

Automatically, he switched on the dishwasher completely blank at the fact that dinner was over and he didn't even acknowledge about it…

The next moment he turned around to see Lois' backside displayed right under his view.

She was languidly laying down on the kitchen island drawing little circles with one of her fingers on the plain surface in a pensive mood…her perfectly shaped butt in those tight blue jeans was making slight movements and he noted the white elastic band of her underwear peeping out from the middle of it...

_\- Is she wearing a thong?...- _

Clark just stared at that spot mesmerized… every bit of his body hardening…his eyes widening.

\- D_on't look at it… look way… think something else… say something… she's just a friend…you know…a very, __**very**__ attractive one but just a friend… -_

The allusive tone of her voice echoed in his head from a different time and space:

"…Ah we're friends now?!..."

Slowly Lois lifted from the kitchen island and turned to face him. She couldn't but notice his absent look…

\- Hey Smallville, eyes on me Clarkie, what are you doing?… Are you dreaming?… Hello? I'm talking here… – she snapped her fingers under his nose…

\- …Hmm… what? –

Right there, Shelby entered the kitchen and barked at Clark focusing their attention on him.

Lois caressed its head smiling at it though her imminent reaction was to sneeze twice.

\- I'm sure you're a good dog but I think I'm little bit allergic to you… sorry… I have to keep my distance… - a weak smile curved her lips…

Clark chuckled at her statement…

\- I think Shelby needs its walk outside… come here good boy, hey Lois… - he's trying to sound casual, clearing his throat - do you have plans for tonight? –

\- Actually, I had something planned with Chloe but she just called to tell me she will stay in Metropolis for the night… so…-

\- Well, you know… Since I have to postpone my plans with Lana and you don't have to go out with Chloe, if you like the idea…- he was getting nervous – after we've walked Shelby out for a while… This is a perfect night to observe the stars… we could go up in my loft and…I - he didn't want to be misunderstood -…I could give you my 'Clark Kent's tour of the Galaxy'…- he rushed the last few words hoping not to sound too much dirty.

Lois cast him her intense gaze, slowly tasting his embarrassment.

\- Wow Smallville!- her sexy gaze was all over him - You **did** plan your night with the 'little princess' very carefully… Did you?…-

\- …What?...I…I was just proposing something int…-

\- … Never mind…- she interrupted raising her hands in surrender and smiling at him – It's okay…I was thinking to go on with that science fiction novel I'm in the middle of but… instead…'after **we** have walked Shelby out for a while…' **I'd love** 'to experiment' the tour of 'your Galaxy' Mr Kent! –

\- …It's not my Galaxy… - his face and neck become instantly redder than his T-shirt…

The good dog had been quiet for too long and now he was making its presence more pressing so they followed him through the kitchen's back door lost in their thoughts…

xxxxxChemistry=Cloisxxxxx

**9.30 p.m. outside the Kent farm**

The sky was filled with endless shiny stars… Clark was right, it really was a beautiful summer night and the sky was designed to be observed and to reflect about the infinity of Space…

They were walking along the cornfield in silence when Lois looked up and sighed – You know what? I'd kill you if you dare to tell anyone about this but… for all my life I've been moving around the world with my family and I've already seen and experienced some interesting things and, don't get me wrong, I'm sure I will again in the future but the Space… the possibilities of It…it's a total new and exciting adventure… other kinds of human life from a different universe… I do believe there are other human beings from other planets probably similar to us… and **not** in a crappy 'X-Files' kind of way you know…-

Clark stopped at her private confidence and fixed his eyes on her… just like that… in few words Lois told him everything he needed to reveal himself and his true nature at her… in that very moment he was really tempted by the idea…

Lois turned a bit to look at him realizing his eyes were insistent on her…

\- _What's wrong with you? He's just the same Smallville farm boy living in Lana-land… but… with those dreamy green-blue eyes though…- _she swallowed

The silence around them was getting heavier… they stared into each other eyes for what seemed an inestimable time…her scent invading his senses…his gaze landing deeper inside her…

Then suddenly, the barking of a dog from a far distance snapped them out of their enchantment…

\- …It's Shelby… he has a new habit this summer… he likes to hide in the cornfield…- Clark said with a smile

\- Okay Smallville, let's find it! – she winked at him.

Lois didn't wait for his reply and in a flash she was inside the cornfield looking for the dog…

Clark followed her… eager to play that new game…both relieved that the previous moment was interrupted…

They didn't know what was happening to them or maybe they sensed that their 'supposed friendship' had something different and more 'physical' than they both would've ever been aware of or admitted to themselves…the thing probably scared them both.

For now, just like that, they were engaged in a race challenging each other… rushing and brushing through the large green leaves of the corn plants, they were following the barking of the dog and running into two parallel paths… naturally, Clark would have used his powers to locate Shelby's exact position in the field in few seconds, but he wanted to give Lois a little vantage, curious to see how she would have handled the task.

At the same time Shelby was running and sniffing around in its avid search for a new treasure… usually the dog liked to grab some discarded corn and then finding a suitable place to bite and taste it…

The dog went deep to the core of the field where he finally chose the right room for a deserved break and made itself confortable as he started to attack its corn.

There was a large circular spot in the field where all the plants were squashed down…the moon was high and full in the sky illuminating everything with its reflection… Lois was proceeding cautiously, followed by Clark from a short distance, when she eventually stopped, she noted a huge flat area through the leaves and Shelby was placed right in the center of that…

\- Found it! – she shouted out and started running toward the dog unaware that Clark was just behind her.

After that moment everything happened quickly… Clark, using his powered speed, emerged from the plants and passed Lois just enough to precede her… then he slowed down so she was able to grab his left arm to stop him but her right foot got stuck into one of the plants on the ground…

Lois was inevitably falling down when Clark turned and super speeded under her preventing any possible harm but hitting the rough soil with his back…

In the blink of an eye she was on top of him… her breasts firmly pressed against his chest…her extremely low V neckline exposing those full globes under his view in the cool light of the moon…she sensed her nipples hardening in less than a second and the thin fabric of her blue shirt drove Clark to all kinds of sensations…their bodies' reaction to one another was immediate and intense…

"… a little close to the boobs, don't you think?..."another echo from a past time and a different space resounded in his head…

Lois' fluent hair was all over his face… with one of his hands he gently took some of her long honey locks off from her face staring at her seductive eyes while the other was placed protectively on the back of her waist…

He was trying not to but their position was too perfect… his already hard shaft pointed right where the core of her excitement burned…

\- Caught you! -

\- Well, that was fast!… Thanks Clark…-

\- It's my pleasure –

\- I bet it is...- she replied naughtily smiling at him

\- I didn't mean… -

\- Oh yes you did… –

Lois put her hands on his shoulders parting slowly from him, avoiding the fact that her entire body enjoyed the friction with the excited sex trapped into his jeans… She was trying to recompose herself. Clark registered every little move of her…how she was lowering her shirt down to cover the white belt of her jeans.

\- … So… this is Shelby's secret place…- she looked carefully around that spot - …Wait a minute… I know this place… This is exactly where I found you that night last year… when I met you for the very first time…-

Lois turned to face him looking up and down

-… though you were in your 'birthday suit' then…- the smile on her face widening.

Clark grinned at her blushing a bit…always her sexually spiced allusion to ease or subtitle the situation… but he noted too… that was exactly the same spot… it couldn't be… more than a year had passed and it was right in the Kent's property?!…Clark had never realized it or put too much thought on that night because of his father's health condition at the time… but now… that was a coincidence for sure… Lois and him, in the same place, after all that time… everything there seemed just like that night…maybe Jor-El was messing up with him in some way… well, technically, he was Kal-El at the time but what really surprised Clark was the fact that unlike all the other occasions he was possessed or drugged with Red K , that time with Lois, he remembered every minimum detail about her and their first meeting without any hesitation or memory gap…that whole night 'saved' in his mind like a long scene of a movie.

–" Wait!... Who are you?"–

–" Lois…Lois Lane…"–

Pushing that memory away, Clark turned to look at her.

\- Well, we better get going… it's getting late and Shelby needs its rest…- he said gesturing to the dog. Shelby run toward them moving its tail in approval.

\- What is it… a baby? Do you know that trained dogs are perfect alarms? One light sound in the dark and even if they are asleep they start barking furiously… Come on Shelby, you'll have your rest soon… –

Clark shook his head in a what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about kind of way but, nevertheless, he smiled at her.

They retraced their paths through the cornfield with the dog and Clark ahead and Lois at a safe distance…Clark checking her presence every few minutes to be sure she's alright… their eyes occasionally meeting…

\- … It's okay Smallville, I'm right here… you know the effect the dog has on me so…-

Inside the cornfield the humidity was getting heavier and Lois was feeling cold… she stopped briefly and rubbed her upper arms trying to warm up a bit… when Clark noted her gesture he approached her and gently put his large hands on her shoulders and, without asking for any kind of permission, he let them sliding slowly along her arms with little light grabs…

\- What are you doing? – fired out Lois.

\- Trust me… it helps to warm up… - was his confident reply.

Feeling his hands on her was exciting…she couldn't deny it to herself… that sensation reminded her of another one in the past, when she first met him… Before Lois knew he was Clark Kent – before she got to learn anything about the guy she had run into that first night in the same cornfield. A vivid memory passed through her mind. All she saw then was a tall, gorgeous, hot, naked guy standing in front of her in all his glory like a Greek god – the erotic dream of any girl...

–"Guess I'm a sucker for stray dogs and naked guys…"– her mind recalled.

She had already had some involvement with the male gender material at the time but that kind of physical perfection, she had to accept it, belonged only to the ridiculously good looking guy known later as Clark Kent.

–"… I have a blanket in the truck… Don't move…"–

Pieces of her conversation then, emerged from the bottom of her memory.

Later at the hospital she had another close and integral visual of that outstanding male body when her red blanket slipped down from him… letting her ogling his sculptured backside… and then, in the hospital room when she stated " …you're gonna have to get through me first…" Clark/Kal-El, without any hesitation, sized her shoulders lifting her easily to move her aside… that firm touch, she recalled, sent hot shivers down her back as it was now, when his strong and confident hands moved up and down her arms.

\- …feeling better?...- he asked.

\- …Yeah… I am…- was her soft reply.

\- Let's go home… - the tone in his voice low and sweet… he helped her getting out of the field removing the plants at their passage.

Now that they were outside the cornfield, the Kent house came to sight and Shelby run ahead.

After a short walk they reached the barn in complete silence… the good dog repaired to its kennel outside.

Clark and Lois gazed at each other for a brief moment…a silent, mutual agreement drove them to go up in the loft.

What took place there was like a movie scene in slow motion.

Clark waited for Lois to precede him to the stairs watching her climbing up the ladder in slow movements; his eyes glued to every single bit of her backside… not a word between them…

The loft was completely dark except for the illuminating light of the moon coming from the large barn window…the sky filled with millions of stars demanding to be seen…

Clark's telescope was placed in the center of the room ready to be used… Lois glanced around… everything in there was disposed for a romantic date… the couch facing the window with an inviting red and blue plaid on it… she grinned softly thinking that all had been prepared for another girl… how things could change so unexpectedly…for the entire evening she had tried to make sensual and allusive moves on him, having noticed the physical response he had at her actions… but Lois didn't calculate that what had started as a joke now had a solid consequence on her too… what occurred in the cornfield earlier was odd, unpredicted but with an erotic side that both of them couldn't suppress…

In that moment somehow they weren't just Lois and Clark 'the supposed friends' but she was once again that unknown girl crashed into a cornfield with her car and he was that unknown naked hot guy she met there…

She sat on the couch stretching her arms along the top of the seatback, watching Clark who was tampering with the telescope…

\- Do you mind if we stay in the dark here? - he whispered - It's better to get the best view of the stars…- he turned a bit to look at her

She nodded silently keeping her eyes on his a little longer… so he broke the contact and focused on the telescope to set the lens properly…

It was the circumstance that sounded surreal in a way… the two of them sharing a moment of intimacy like that wasn't planned and certainly not usual… they had talked and spent a lot time in the loft during the past year but it was mostly about his pining on Lana or the clarifying talk about a rescue or their witty and stimulating banter laughing to each other. Actually there had been times about sharing real confidences between them but **never** something like that... the darkness and natural light form the moon and the stars in the sky encouraged to loose the most consolidated inhibitions…

Was all that picking on one another just a big fat mask?… An invisible protection shared between them?… They really didn't know…for sure there was an attraction despite their friendship…they both felt that… even if they would had never **ever** claimed it out loud… but now, in the silent gloom of the loft…

\- Here… now it's perfect… - said Clark looking into the telescope -…you can come here and I'll show you how to… so you'll see for yourself…-

Lois stood up from the couch and got close to him hesitantly… she had the certainty that something out of her control was going to happen there but at that point she didn't mind. On the contrary… she wanted to be a willing participant.

Clark stepped back a little inviting her to be in front of the telescope… so she bent down and looked into the lens…

\- Do you see the moon? - he whispered in a husky tone lowering near her ear

\- it's perfect…-

He couldn't help himself, despite his effort to deny it even to himself, his body was a magnet and Lois' one was the center radiating the attraction…she was so close… Lois sensed his presence behind her… his body gently adjusting to hers…she could feel his breath on her neck… his desire to melt with her was growing fast…they really were like two meteors crashing into each other…he was feeling so confident and bold like never before… once their bodies touched there wasn't any hesitancy, any fear… no doubt about his powers hurting her…it was like their bodies finally recognized each other from a distant, perpetual dimension.

Clark nuzzled her hair and Lois leaned back against his chest…his erection ardently pressing on her butt…his hands trailed her hips, slipped under her shirt, caressing her smooth skin with his fingers and reached for her bra… he pushed it up so that he was able to cup her desired, soft but firm breasts…He squeezed them gently and with his thumbs rubbed her already turgid nipples…a soft moan escaped from her and then… everything stopped.

A flash of lights coming from the large window and the sound of a vehicle approaching the barn startled them.

Shelby started barking and growling at the car warningly

\- what are we doing? - said Lois forcing his hands away from her.

\- …Lois I'm sorry…I don't know what got into me to act that way…I…-

\- Hold on the apology farm boy…I wasn't in my right mind either…- she recomposed her clothes and brushed her hair back on her shoulders

\- Clark?... Are you there?...- Lana's voice was calling from outside - this dog doesn't let me go out from the car… -

\- Come on Smallville! What's the problem? Let's leave this as our little 'fantasy secret'…the heat of a moment okay?... I'm sure we don't want to read anything more into it… Besides, you already have your little princess to play with so…- she lowered her tone in a light whisper - … maybe you just need **to practice** **more…**see you - and with a wink at him Lois vanished down the stairs.

Once again Clark was left without a clue about what just happened.

When Lois went out of the barn she noted a black truck parked with Lana still inside and Shelby patrolling around.

\- Hey Shelby, come here…it's 'only' Lana…don't worry…go to sleep good boy…- she patted him on the head and the dog walked quietly to its kennel

\- Hi Lana… Clark is in the loft waiting for you…bye…-

The little brunette watched Lois heading to the Kent house with a surprised and inquiring look.

The end

_**Hey guys, what do you think?...Too much?...Maybe I went too far with them in the loft… but the chemistry those two actors had in the show as Clark and Lois was so amazing from their first scene in season 4 that I had to do something about it… after more than a year knowing each other with all that electricity between them…I was wondering what did they do in their every day life, living under the same roof... So this is part of my filling the gaps… **_

_**Please let me know if you liked it with your reviews. Thanks.**_


End file.
